


pride

by astorywithnoend



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a bunch of fluff, all of the kids are lgbtq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: the kids go to their first pride and run into a few familiar faces
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Carol Salazar-Roberts/Dana Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	pride

Nini was scrambling around her house, filling up water bottles, putting together little gift bags of tiny flags and glitter for all of her friends who were about to arrive. Her moms came downstairs in their matching SLC Pride shirts and Nini realized she hadn’t changed into her outfit. She ran upstairs and put on the shirt Gina made for her when she came out which read, “two lesbians made a pan” with a cute pan and a little pansexual flag colored fire. 

Nini heard her door open and she ran downstairs to see Carlos and Seb. Carlos was wearing a rainbow shirt he tie dyed himself and the rainbow converse Seb got him. Seb was wearing a rainbow tank top and was covered in body glitter. Nini hugged Carlos and carefully hugged Seb before giving them their gift bags each with their pride flags. Next, EJ showed up. He had a t-shirt with a little rainbow on the pocket, the only shirt he was able to get because he isn’t fully out nor does he fully accept his identity yet. Nini hugged him and handed him a bag with a few different flags in case he felt comfortable with any of them. Next, Ricky and Gina showed up. Ricky was wearing a shirt Nini got him which said, “it doesn’t take an intellectual to get that i’m bisexual.” Gina was wearing a short sleeved button up she dyed herself to be half nonbinary colors and half lesbian colors. Finally, Big Red, Ashlyn, and Kourtney showed up. Kourtney did all three of their makeup looks, giving Ashlyn a simple rainbow highlight, Big Red a rainbow eyeshadow look, and she gave herself a bisexual flag eyeshadow look. Though Big Red’s makeup stole the show, he was wearing a sort of dorky outfit to protect himself from sunburn. Ashlyn was wearing a rainbow halter top and black shorts. Kourtney completed her look with a pink shirt, purple belt, and blue skirt so she herself was a bisexual flag. 

All of the kids gathered in the living room with their little gift bags and water bottles for a talk from Nini’s moms. They went over how pride is an amazing event but everyone needs to be safe and hydrated with water, not alcohol. They made sure all of the kids had put on sunscreen. Then, Dana started to give a speech she had given to Nini since she was a baby, “Pride was started with the stonewall riots. The people who stood up for all of your rights were trans women of color. We have come a long way since then, but in some places in the world it is still illegal to be LGBTQ. We need to all remember that today.” Then all of the kids divided themselves between two cars and headed to downtown Salt Lake.

Once they parked, the kids immediately heard music and saw people dancing. They all joined and suddenly Seb was in the middle of the circle. Carlos looked at his boyfriend and yelled, “Yeah Seb!” 

Seb smiled and blew a kiss to him as someone approached Carlos. “Is that your partner? What are their pronouns?” Seb saw this interaction and smiled. No one had asked them what their pronouns were before and they quickly ran over to the person next to their boyfriend and said, “My pronouns are they/them.” with a huge smile on their face. Carlos smiled and kissed his boyfriend as all of their friends went down the street.

They found a part of the street with a bunch of stalls for different products and charities and recognized someone. “Miss Jenn! What are you doing here?” Nini said, running up and hugging her.

“I’m here to raise money for Broadway Cares. They help raise awareness and funds to prevent HIV/AIDS.” Miss Jenn smiled, “Are you all having fun?”

“We just got here,” Gina said, “but it’s really fun. I love it.” 

Gina smiled and hugged Miss Jenn as a familiar voice spoke from behind them. “Nice to see you, Miss Jenn.”

“Benjamin! Nice to see you, too! What are you doing here?” Miss Jenn put on a fake smile.

“I’m here with my husband.” Mr. Mazarra grabbed the attention of the man next to him. “You know Steven, he works at West High in their dance department.”

“Oh, we’ve met.” Miss Jenn said awkwardly. “Well it was great seeing you all!”

The kids then found a place to sit for the parade. Ashlyn put her arm around Big Red and kissed him. They heard a small whisper next to them, “I hate when straights come to pride.” a stranger said to their friend.

“I’m not straight and neither is he.” Ashlyn said as Big Red looked away awkwardly. “I’m nonbinary and queer and my amazing boyfriend doesn’t put a label on his gender or sexuality so maybe just can it.” Big Red put his head on her shoulder as they got ready to watch the parade.

Kourtney was sat down a bit away from them when a mother and son came over to her. “My son wanted to ask you something, if that’s okay.”

Kourtney nodded and looked at the little boy, he was wearing a shirt that said, “My two black mommas love me.” He stuttered for a second before asking, “How do you get your makeup to look like that?” Kourtney smiled and explained to the probably seven year old boy how she uses certain kinds of products and just experiments with fun colors. He smiled and shyly said thank you and they left.

Gina got some courage and walked up to Nini, “Hey I’m a bit overheated, do you wanna go inside that store with me to cool down?” Nini smiled, taking their hand and walking into the store, passing Miss Jenn talking to Ricky’s dad.

“Of course I’d run into you.” Miss Jenn laughed, “Are you having fun at pride?”

“I am, I’m just a bit lost. I was with all of the free hug parents but wanted to say hi to Ricky and his friends and now I have no idea where either group is.” Mike admitted with a laugh.

Miss Jenn laughed and got up the courage to ask, “So you’re not gay? I had a moment of panic that I only attract gay men for a second when I saw two of my exes are married.”

“No, I’m not gay.” Mike took a breath. “I’m here for Ricky. His mom wasn’t the most supportive when he came out and I just wanted to be here for him.” Miss Jenn smiled.

Gina and Nini finally returned to the group as the parade began. Ricky sat next to EJ, who had been mysteriously quiet the whole time. EJ was just looking at everything in awe. He twiddled with something in his bag as Ricky asked if he was okay. “I’m okay. I’m actually really great.” EJ said nervously before pulling out a small rainbow flag from his bag. “I’m gay.” He finally said for the first time out loud. 

Ricky pulled EJ into a big hug. EJ started tearing up before they separated from the hug. He looked at Ricky and then to see if any of their friends were looking before he quietly asked, “Can I kiss you?” Ricky’s eyes widened as he nodded happily. EJ put one of his hands on the back of Ricky’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

They quickly separated as they felt themselves being covered in glitter. “Oh my gosh, my bad!” Seb said as they looked to them, hands filled with glitter. 

Ricky just laughed and kissed EJ on the cheek, “I’m really proud of you, EJ.”

“Me, too.”


End file.
